Harry Potter: The Years of the Marauders
by Xife
Summary: Follow James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Jonah Lumina, and Peter Pettigrew as they go through their years at Hogwarts. YEAR ONE. RR PLEASE! UPDATED WEEKLY
1. Chapter One: Meeting of Sirius

Chapter One: Meeting of Sirius  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore had just been named Headmaster of HOGWARTS, as the Old Headmaster had stepped down after thirty years of leading young wizards and witches into the correct direction that they are destined to follow. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant Professor and everyone found it correct to nominate him as the Headmaster, seeing as he was not only very talented in using various types of spells, but he was also very kind-hearted and graceful. His long, silver beard and his glimmering purple robe instantly gave him the look of the old Headmaster, just slightly younger. Not only his talents and personality, he was also in one of the highest societies in the Wizardry world! Orders of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and International Confederation of Wizards while being nominated to become Head of the Ministry of Magic...  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall had just been accepted into teaching Transfiguration. Professor Salt Fiction, an aging man with a white beard and a stern face had just been inducted Deputy Headmaster while becoming Head of House for Gryffindor.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore had given Professor Fiction the word to send out the letters out to the children who had just become twelve to come attend HOGWARTS, while having hundreds of children each in all four of the households inside of HOGWARTS.  
  
Several weeks after the letters had entered each person's house in England, plenty of students stood waiting at the train station: Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.  
  
And one of the many children waiting for the train to come was none other than James Potter, waiting anxiously for the train to come, constantly glancing down at his watch and looking out at the eternal train-tracks that lead into a cloudy abyss. He had messy brown hair, with hazel green eyes, a slightly long nose, and tall figure. He had a large carriage with all of his belongings in it, and an oak wand stuck out of his back jacket pocket.  
  
Finally, the train came to a screeching halt, followed by a loud horn alarming all passengers to get on the train before it departs again. James Potter, along with many friends, entered the train, waiting patiently to ride to HOGWARTS, a place he desperately wished to go to escape the Muggle World and enter the Wizards World. He felt a bit sad that nobody was kissing him good-bye or saying that they'll miss him like everyone else, his parents were busy at home dealing with Muggle issues as they lived in a the human world. Bills, really, and going to the bank.  
  
James boarded the train, helping the conductor haul his over-sized trunk into a vacant room near the exit. He found himself a seat near the window, watching all the children say their good-byes to their parents and one by one, boarding the train. This aggravated James, sending him deeper into his seat and staring out at the door so he wouldn't feel jealous about the other kids whose parents actually came. His parents, Darius and Maria Potter, were caring parents of course, but just didn't find the time to come to Kings Cross Station with him when they had other issues to attend too... He remembered how the argument went clearly.  
  
"James, honey, we can't go with you to Platform 9 and ¾ today." His mother said affectionately.  
  
"Why not?" James asked.  
  
"Now, son... you know that I am very busy with the big trial this evening. And your mother has to run to the bank, and you know how crowded it gets over there!" His father, Darius, had told him in his deep, father-like voice from behind the Muggle Newspaper.  
  
"Right... So, you're going to at least drop me off there right?" James asked, hoping that they'd say yes. "I mean, if you don't, how could I get to the trainstation? By bus?"  
  
Darius and Maria looked at each other, sighing.  
  
"Well, the bus would drop you off a block down from the train station... We were hoping...-"  
  
But before she could finish off her sentence, James had an outbreak.  
  
"WHAT!? Y-you're not even going to drop me off at the train station!? WHAT KIND'VE PARENTS ARE YOU!?"  
  
"Now, son. Calm down..."  
  
"CALM DOWN? YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS BUSY WITH YOUR... YOUR MUGGLE DUTIES THAT YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME FOR ME!"  
  
"James, sweet heart..."  
  
"FINE! FINE, I'LL TAKE THE DAMN BUS. SEE YOU IN JULY OR WHENEVER I GET OUT OF HOGWARTS..."  
  
And with that, James stormed up into his room and collected all the things he bought in Diagon Alley... Alone, of course and headed down the stairs and into his front yard where a bus-station post was located.  
  
"Oy, anyone sitting here mate?"  
  
James snapped out of his reminiscence to see a boy standing at the door, long tidy black hair and a handsome face, with his right foot on his trunk.  
  
"What?" James asked, slowly forgetting about the quarrel that happened in his house.  
  
"Mind if I sit here, mate?" The boy asked.  
  
"No, no ones sitting here." James replied. "Have a seat if you want."  
  
"Ah, thanks."  
  
With that, the boy pushed his trunk underneath the seating and sat right across from James.  
  
"Thanks, again mate. Everywhere is too crowded around here, and these girls keep following me around. So I had to wing it and came to hid out here... Damn, close that door will you mate?"  
  
James nodded, sliding to the end of his seat and closing the door, sliding back after.  
  
"Ah, thanks. The name's Sirius, if you're wondering. Sirius Black from the Holy House of Black located in London." The boy named Sirius said, sticking his hand out, looking for a shake. "And yourself?"  
  
James stuck out his hand, shaking Sirius'. "The name's James Potter, from the Hell Hole of Wizards and Witches who want to fit in with muggles."  
  
Sirius laughed, which resembled one of a bark.  
  
"Ah, stinks eh? My aunt always tries to be a Muggle, but my mum yelled at her to act more like a wizard."  
  
Both James and Sirius laughed, they both hated one of their relatives to act like Muggles though they had nothing against them.  
  
"My mum says that all the pure-breeds are dying out, now more and more Mudbloods are born each year. I hate when she uses that term." Sirius had said matter-of-factly while the door slowly crept open.  
  
James knew that Sirius was afraid it might be a pack of girls, so he drew his wand and when the door was open completely, he shouted "Stupefy!" and a beam of white light shot out, striking the Food-Cart Lady.  
  
"Ha, nice shot mate!" Sirius bellowed, taking his wand and shouting "Petrificus Totalus" as the Food-Cart Ladies arms and legs snapped together and fell to the floor. James and Sirius laughed once more, diving on the cart and slowly pushing it in. The Cart Lady tried to scream for help, but she was petrified AND stunned that she couldn't until the spell wore off. Before they closed the cabin door, James chanted "Silencio" and hid his wand in his pocket.  
  
There laughter echoed through the cabin as they stole as much Chocolate Frogs and Bernie Botts Every Flavored Beans, sending the cart down the hall after they had finished. Their laughter got louder when the woman got up and knocked on their door but they continuously shouted "Alohomora" so when she tried to open the door but was closed shut. They kept playing this joke until the Head Boy figured out this prank the two were playing and shouted "Accio Wands" when the lady opened the door so that there wands would fly out of their hands and toward the door.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness, Potter, Black. Put your robes on and haul your trunk, we're arriving to Hogwarts."  
  
Their laughter slowly died out, while the train got fairly dark... They were arriving at Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Alrighty... James is a bit quiet because of the argument he had with his mother and father. He also is very nervous because he knows no one. Lucky for him, he met Sirius. Yay! Also, Peter, Remus will be introduced into the next chapter I am working on as we speak! And, I bet you people are wondering who Jonah Lumina is, now aren't cha? Well, read and you will soon find out. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Sorting

Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat  
  
A voice echoed through the train: "Arrived at Hogwarts! Leave your luggage behind, it will be brought in!"  
  
James and Sirius stuffed their pockets with the last of the sweets that they could carry, and opened the door to exit. James exited smoothly, just walking out, but Sirius hid behind the door looking left and right as if someone was looking for him. James chuckled.  
  
"Sirius, it's alright. They all left, we're like... the last ones on. Nobodies on the train except me, and you...-"  
  
James started up, but was brushed past by a boy with dark hair who seemed to be carrying more than he could, ignoring James and not even apologizing. He frowned, gazing at the boy while he groped his pockets looking for his wand.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Shouted Sirius as a white light flashed around them, blinding James for a split second. Regaining his vision, he saw that the boy who had been rude to him had slowed down and his books had fallen to the ground. He turned to Sirius, who gave him thumbs up.  
  
He raced to get in front of the person to reveal a greasy looking boy who seemed angry that he was jinxed. He had a pale skin-tone and messy black hair that seemed to never have been brushed in ages. Their eyes met together, deadlocked. James was making a fist, while the boy tried to get released from the jinx.  
  
"Hey, you three!" A voice that shouted out from the entrance of the Express, it was a small short man with a lamp hanging on a stick. "Get down here, you're going to miss the boat ride to HOGWARTS. Practicing magic, were you three? "Fillio!"  
  
Instantly, the boy was released from the jinx, and brushed past James not even picking up his belongings. It was a pair of worn blue jeans and a very dirty shirt that had grass-stains and small traces of blood. The boy must've been in a scuffle and lost... or had fallen to the ground and miraculously won. Sirius came up from behind him, placing his arm around his neck.  
  
"Forget it, mate. He's a git, we should start getting to the boat ride," said Sirius sympathetically, he knew James for a short time but already knew that he wanted to lunge at the greasy-faced punk and start pounding him.  
  
"Right, right..."  
  
Exiting the boat, they dashed to catch up with the man with the lamp, and entered a boat with two other people. One was a very pretty girl that James hadn't seen on the boat, she had scarlet red hair and pretty hazel eyes. She had a light skin-tone and a centered nose with a nice, chubby chin that added elegance to her beautiful face.  
  
Entering the boat, he and Sirius sat in the front row, while the girl and another girl sat behind them.  
  
"Alright, 'ere we go!" The man had shouted out, as the boats started sailing through the misty blue lake toward the castle.  
  
"Sirius," whispered James into Black's ear. "Who's that girl behind us?"  
  
"Not a clue, mate. Why, you see something in her?" Sirius had replied in a hush voice. "She is pretty, you know. Seen her once, along with that girl behind her. Amelia Bones, that one is, and she bothers me a hectic too much mate." Sitting next to the very pretty girl was the one Sirius was called Amelia. She had dark hair that was tied in a bun, with an extended hairline that made her forehead look a bit bigger than normal. She wore a scarlet witch's hat with moon-shaped glasses and had glossy-red lips that she always seemed to be licking every time Sirius looked over his shoulder to look at the girl next to him.  
  
"Lily, don't do that!" Amelia had shouted when the girl who they found out that was named Lily had dunked her hand into the water. "The giant squid will rip your hand RIGHT off! My mum told me so!"  
  
"Don't be silly, Amelia. My mum told me that that was just a myth, that Justice Bones was just a faker when he said his arm was getting tugged on when he dunked HIS hand into the water." Lily had said her voice very lady- like and to James' ears, dreamy. "Your uncle was probably passing on the fib."  
  
"No! My uncle swore it almost ripped his arm RIGHT out of his socket! He needed to get muggle-medical attention and was given... a 'cast'!" Amelia protested, turning to face Lily who continued to place her hand into the water. "I swear, it will happen to you!"  
  
"I believe my mum, I don't think it will tug my arm. I don't even think it notices us."  
  
"Watch out, the boat just rocked! I think it's coming after you!"  
  
"Don't be silly, the waves in this lake are just a bit rough, nothing to worry about."  
  
"No, it's the squid!"  
  
The ranting between Lily and Amelia had continued, making Sirius plug his fingers into his ears and James wanting to hex the hell out of Amelia so that she would be silenced and Lily would go on with whatever she felt like doing. Dunking her hand into the water, or just remain silent, he didn't care, there arguing was reaching it's limit.  
  
"All off the boats, slowly now. Slowly." Shouted the man who James found out to be named 'Ogg'.  
  
Sirius was the first to get out from the side, while James got out on the other side. His feet sank into the muddy sand, almost losing his balance. Lily, on the other hand, had lost her balance and feel toward James, keeping herself up by using his chest.  
  
"Oof. Sorry, lost my balance there... Sorry," said Lily pushing herself up and walking away, her cheeks a cherry colored from embarrassment.  
  
Ogg knocked hard against the entrance... The door swung open, a dark-haired woman that had her hair in a bun while dressed in a shimmering emerald cloak was standing there with a stern stare at each of the students. Many gulped, afraid of something that might happen, while others seemed happy to see this person. Sirius and James both knew that this person wasn't someone to cross.  
  
"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said Ogg. "Thank you, Ogg. Come, follow me first years." She led them across a marble floor across to the stairs, James and Sirius stood side by side just in case they might get separated and lose each other, never seeing each other again in Hogwarts because it was so huge.  
  
She had her back turned most of the walk, across the marble floor, up the stairs, and now in front of a large brown door. She, then, turned around to face the students once more.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Mind you, the Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your home. The members of the house will be like your family. You'll have classes with your house, sleep in the house dormitory, and spend some free- time in the house common room."  
  
She paused for a second, clearing her throat.  
  
"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's noble past and each has produced brilliant and outstanding witches and wizards. While you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will make you lose'em. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House cup, one of the greatest honors...-"  
  
A short, stubby boy let out awe, making all heads turn to him. He looked around, embarrassed, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Anyhow, I hope each of you will be credited for whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take lace in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
  
She snapped toward Sirius, who had been running his hand through his hair coolly, and James who had been trying to flatten his hair while trying to get a clear view of Lily.  
  
"I shall return when we are ready for you first years..." Said Professor McGonagall. "Wait patiently till I return."  
  
She left the chamber. Chat emitted once more.  
  
"I hope I get Hufflepuff! My mum was in Hufflepuff!" James heard one boy say.  
  
"Hufflepuff are for sissies, Slytherin is a REAL man's house!" He heard another boy say.  
  
"Norvel Twonk, the man who saved the muggle baby, was placed in Ravenclaw. I want to be in Ravenclaw, now too!" A girl had said in her squeal like voice.  
  
"Norvel Twonk!? I want to be in Ravenclaw, too!" Another girl said in her chirp-like voice.  
  
The chatting of whom wants to be in what house continued until McGongall returned.  
  
"Moving along," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  
  
Professor McGonagall had returned. "Form a line."  
  
James got behind the stubby boy, with Sirius behind him, as they marched into the Great Hall. James never imagined such a strange and wonderful place, he never thought Hogwarts would look like this. It was lit brightly by thousands of candles that were floating, some in mid-air over four different sets of tables, which the rest of the students rested. They marched down the aisle toward the end of the Great Hall to see a stage-like area, a long wooden surfaced table with several teachers resting in the chairs. In the middle, was an old man in James opinion that had long silver beard that hung down to his knees, he had half-mooned glasses that resembled as if the person snapped Amelia glasses in half and wore them. This man, was none other than Dumbledore... Headmaster Dumbledore, or Professor Dumbledore.  
  
In the front of the stage was a hat sitting on a stole, which seemed old and was patched up severely as if it was in a war of some kind with a sewing machine. Then the hat twitched, making James twitch. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth... and the hat began to sing:  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts, Another was sorting day. Lucky for you, I am very true. I will lead you into different houses, Like Gryffindor or Hufflepuff! Or maybe Ravenclaw... Or wise Slytherin. I will lead you into different houses, And lead you well I will. Because I am the best hat you will ever find, And if you can find one better than me, I'll eat myself up clean. So put me on, Do not fright, For you are in safe hands, I am a Thinking Cap!  
  
The whole hall applauded in approval, as Professor McGonagall walked up onto the stage next to the hat with a large parchment.  
  
"When I call out your name, you will wear the hat and sit on the stool, where you will be sorted," she shouted out meekly and looked at the list of names. "Jennah Amberson!"  
  
A brunette girl with a tanned skin-tone walked up from the abyss of children and sat in the stool, putting the hat on which fell down to her nose. Everyone laughed when she said out loud, "I can't see!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out loud,  
  
Ravenclaw all applauded as Jennah Amberson took the hat off swiftly and skipped to Ravenclaw to sit down next to her fellow house friends.  
  
"Justin Ankie?"  
  
A polish boy with jet-black hair strudded up to the stool, placing the hat cautiously on his hat so that his hair wouldn't mess up.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat as Justin strudded once more toward the Slytherin table who were clapping and cheering.  
  
"Sirius Black!" Shouted McGongall, James jerking his head to get a glimpse of Sirius. He winked at James, before heading up to the stairs and sitting on the stool with the hat on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" He shrugged, taking the hat off and heading toward the table to see almost all the girls were cheering happily to see that they made it to his table.  
  
"Amelia Bones!" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The middle table clapped this time; many Gryffindor members exploded into a loud cheer as Amelia blushed to get into her seat, embarrassed at all the attention she was receiving.  
  
"Crackleshoft, Viktor" went to Hufflepuff, along with "Debro, Janice", and then "Evans, Lily" who made it to Gryffindor. Now, James was most anxious to make it to Gryffindor, Sirius and Lily were BOTH in Gryffindor.  
  
"Finnigan" was sent to Gryffindor, "Gera" to Hufflepuff, "Han" to Ravenclaw and "Haboo" to Ravenclaw as well. "Kim" to Hufflepuff, "Lumina and Lupin" to Gryffindor, "Mundungus" to Hufflepuff, and "Occio" to Slytherin. "Pettigrew, Peter" was the easily pleased boy who was called after Dennis Occio and was placed in Gryffindor, though he sworn to have remembered that only the brave gets into Gryffindor. He was next.  
  
"Potter, James!" McGonagall called out, as a nervous James took steps up the small flight of stairs and intot he stool, where the hat was put on him.  
  
"Hrm... Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor," the hat said aloud, and James could see that Sirius was anxious to have James in his house.  
  
"Gryffindor, man. I want Gryffindor," James said aloud, shaking the hat violently. "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Ahh, Gryffindor? Well, you surely have the temper to get into Ravenclaw, are you sure? Well, then, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
James was so happy that he ran to the Gryffindor table that he left the hat on his head, flinging it like a friss-be across half the Hall so that it landed several steps away from McGonagall.  
  
"Zeek, Zack" was the last to get sorted, and after, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, new students who just got sorted I welcome you... and to the old students, I will explain that I am the new Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore." He said, his voice mysterious and yet friendly. "To all first years, and to the old students, I have new news. Obviously, the Forbidden Forest is out of boundaries to all students, and the restricted area in the library will not be used by anyone unless permitted by me."  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"And Mr. Filch, our care-taker, has said that dung-flairers are illegal in the school grounds, along with wizz-bombs, time-stoppers, dung-candy, and extended finger-pokers... Which I find amusing... but still. He requested that they are banned, and I must take his request into consideration. They have left filth when I had been a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and I would like to ask you to meet Professor Justice Bones, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and the Divination teacher Professor Sprite Dreamiware, who prefers to be, called Madam Dreamiware. Now, let us begin the feast!"  
  
In the air, thousands and thousands of different variation of food appeared from the air, appeasing everyone to chow down.  
  
It was the best meal James had in weeks. 


	3. Chapter Three: A girl named Jonah and th...

UPDATED WEEKLY! REVIEW PLEASE  
  
-  
  
Chapter Three: A girl named Jonah and the boys named Peter and Remus  
  
After the feast, the prefects of each house brought their students into their correct towers so that they could remember and head here whenever necessary.  
  
"That's Trent Brown, Captain of the Quidditch team," James heard some girls say in giggle-ish voices. "He's so manly, look at him. Ooh, he's SOOO cute too!"  
  
James examined Trent Brown from behind and could already tell off the bat that he was a Keeper. He was tall, built just like his cousin Charles Potter had been. (Who currently is playing on the all-star team of England as Keeper.) He was an African lad with long, messy dreadlocks that he kept the back in a messy ponytail while the rest hung relentlessly at his sides.  
  
"This way, first years. Turn now... Watch out! Peeves!" He heard Trent yell as a first year girl had been drenched with water on top of her head and her whole attire had been soaked. "Get out of here Peeves, you nuisance! 'Drifico!'  
  
Instantly, she dried up from being soaked and muttered her thanks.  
  
"Alright, now, let's carry on, it's just this way... around this corner and there is that Fat Lady!"  
  
A large portrait hung on the wall of a picture of a large lady sitting on a stool with a fan cooling her off. She looked down at the students below.  
  
"Password?"  
  
Trent turned to everyone who had been looking at each other hoping they knew the password, and turned back to the portrait.  
  
"Davisaur."  
  
The portrait swung open.  
  
"Davisaur, remember that everyone!" Trent yelled out as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room to see a large, cozy area with a fire-place that gave the room a touch of class and nice, comfortable looking couches. James and Sirius playfully fought each other to dive on the nicest couch, making James the victor by tripping him and diving on the couch several feet away to be drawn right back.  
  
"Accio Potter!"  
  
Swish, James came flying right back into Sirius who had been trying to stand up from being tripped. Regaining their posture, both drew their wands standing up and looking threateningly at each of the Gryffindor members to see who had hexed James to fly back at Sirius. It was a small girl with long, blonde hair that came from the crowd with her hand on her wand. She had green eyes and a pretty face, but she had a frown on.  
  
"We just got into the common room and already you are starting trouble?" She said coldly to James and Sirius. "That makes us look immature."  
  
"And who the bloody hell are you, a prefect? You look old enough to be my little sister," Sirius replied coolly, the tip of his wand illuminating brightly and aiming at the girl. "Two on one? And I bet I'll still take you both out," the blonde one said as the tip of her wand illuminated deadly aiming it at both James and Sirius. "Though, I might jinx your friend first. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
Before James could mutter a hex, his arms and legs snapped together while his wand flew out of his hands.  
  
The crowd cheered for the girl, even Trent seemed to be enjoying this. Trent turned over his head to see the portrait closed, then turned back to the small duel.  
  
Sirius caught James' wand and bellowed "Stupefy!" as two rays of light shot out speeding toward Jonah who muttered "Reflecto" and turned into a misty crimson color reflecting the two spells right back at Sirius who had been caught off guard.  
  
"Jonah Lumina, that is enough!" Shouted a voice of a pale boy who had brushed past the crowd to put the girl's wand down. "I think you've proved that you are the victor?"  
  
"Whatever, Remus. ("Remus Lupin?" Said Sirius under the Stupefy curse) Just proving that they are gits and don't know anything about hexes and jinxes' even though they pretend they do all they want. Fillio!"  
  
Immediately, James' arms and legs unsnapped while Sirius could move again. James rose first and helped Sirius to his feet, glaring at Jonah threateningly as she headed up the flight of stairs into the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Lucky shot, that old' witch." Sirius said angrily, brushing his shoulders off coolly to show that he wasn't offended or embarrassed when in fact, he was embarrassed to no limit.  
  
"Alright, to beds... all of you!" Shouted Trent as the crowd cleared and James and Sirius headed to their dormitory.  
  
They entered their dorm in quite a hurry to ignore discussion and entered their room to see the one named Remus and the easily pleased boy named Peter sitting on opposite beds. Remus had been unloading his clothes slowly while Peter had been drawing in a coloring book.  
  
"Greetings, Black and Potter," said Remus, without even looking. He had been too busy placing stuff away in secret to bother looking up.  
  
Peter immediately looked up to see Black and Potter and brushed his little blonde hair down.  
  
"H-hi, James Potter and Sirius Black. M-my name is Peterpettigrew." He said in one swift motion, but immediately corrected himself. Twice, actually. "No, I mean Pettigrewpeter. No, no, I mean Peter Pettigrew, and I loved how you two knew so many jinxes already without even taking Defense against the Dark Arts!"  
  
"My mum taught me some hexes and jinxes I might need if I am getting bullied," James said coolly, jumping on the bed that had been labeled 'Potter'.  
  
"My cousin Bellatrix taught me some hexes she learned in her second year. She is a third year now, and plays Seeker for Slytherin." Sirius had said, sitting on the edge of his bed and running his hand through his hair coolly.  
  
"Your cousin plays Quidditch? Wow!" Said Pettigrew as his eyes widened with amazement. "My sister, Dawn Pettigrew, plays Chaser for Gryffindor but is also a brat because she always jinxes me. Did you know they removed that rule where First Years aren't allowed to play? I think I might try out for Quidditch."  
  
"Yeah, then maybe you'd get some girls." Said a girl as she came by their tower-door to peek into the room. "Lights out, now!"  
  
Remus had been done packing and Peter tossed his coloring book to the side as the lights shut off and they all lay on their backs.  
  
"I hate my sister." James heard Peter mutter.  
  
"Your sister is hot, mate." He heard Sirius say. "But not as pretty as that Lumina girl."  
  
And James, resting on his pillow, wondered if he would join Quidditch that Lily Evans would possibly notice him...  
  
-  
  
A/N: Alright, so Jonah Lumina is a girl. If nobody noticed, and the rule about first-years not allowed to play Quidditch had been uplifted and is no longer is in use.  
  
Will Peter play Quidditch?  
  
Will JAMES play Quidditch?  
  
Find out in the next chapter 


	4. Chapter Four: Foreseen by Madam Dreamiwa...

A/N: I bet you're wondering why James isn't so much of a bully, right? Over time, you will see.... How he changes.  
  
Chapter Four: Foreseen by Madam Dreamiware  
  
The bright and powerful rays of the sun woke James up over a short period of time, his vision blurry due to the absence of his glasses. Sitting up, he ran his fingers through his hairs and looking up at his Muggle Clock that read: "6:20". Looking over to his side, Peter was fast asleep with his mouth agar and saliva slithering out, and Remus who seemed peaceful in his sleep while having dangerous fits every ten seconds or so. Sirius seemed relaxed in his dream, the pillow over his face to block out the ray and his one foot over his sky blue blanket. James found this best that he didn't disturb these people and quietly went down to go eat breakfast, though, he knew nobody would be down their. It was a Saturday, who WOULD be there?  
  
Taking a swift shower, James headed down to the Great Hall to his surprise find several students already there. Mainly fifth years were there, eating and talking about Quidditch and to James' surprise Trent Brown was sitting on the end of the Gryffindor table with Dawn Pettigrew discussing matters over breakfast. They were the only two people at the table, so he found it best that he sat with them then looking like a fool and sitting apart from them.  
  
"Hey," said James blandly as he sat next to Dawn and grabbed a biscuit, buttering it. "What're you guys talking about?"  
  
"Some techniques for Quidditch. Like the abysmal assault for the Beaters for when we recruit them," said Trent after gulping down some Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"Or the Seeker's Bolt. Ever consider joining the team, Potter? You have the build to be a Seeker, or maybe a Chaser! Even both, you never know." Dawn added as she poured Trent some more Pumpkin Juice. "It's always good to know more then one position, it makes you look good to join the pros."  
  
James had considered joining the Quidditch team the other night, just to impress Evans. Not to mention, he played Seeker for a little-league Quidditch team when he was around seven. Beaters used plastic quaffles and they weren't even all that high in the air. If you fell, you'd probably land on your feet. This, of course, was different from an adult league Quidditch team. "Yeah, I put it into consideration. When's the try-outs Dawn?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Quidditch Pitch at seven at night. You're actually going to show?" Dawn said, bewildered and excited at the same time. "I mean, usually when I do that people reconsider joining the team... I thought-"  
  
"Vat's great! Potar pwaying sekur is amzing!" Trent said with a mouthful of biscuit. Swallowing, he corrected himself. "That's great, Potter, we need a good seeker! A first year too! We need about two First Years on the team, mandatory Professor McGonagall said. So we have one! And I also convinced Jonah to come try-out as well. This is great!"  
  
Dawn seemed disgusted at how Trent's table manners were so obscured, she shook it off and turned to James who seemed to find his table manners amusing. "It is good that you are trying out, but are you any good? Have you ever played? Really, you are just a first year you know."  
  
"Well, yeah I've played Quidditch. Two years ago, in little league, but I know it's different from this Quidditch. Several more feet higher in the air and the Snitch moves faster... but hey, that's what practices is for right?"  
  
"Right. Well, I'm going to send my ma' a letter. See you at practice, Potter." Trent had said, placing the last bit of biscuit in his mouth before waltzing out.  
  
"Yeah, I have early morning Divination with Madam Dreamiware. Bye, James." Dawn had said, getting up and leaving the room. Brushing past Dawn was Remus Lupin, who seemed to be awake quite early seeing as he was one of the latest to fall asleep. James could clearly remember him waking up every now and then to have a glass of water. Today, he seemed awful pale for no reason, was he very sick?  
  
"Hello, James." Lupin had said, sitting down next to him and pouring himself a glass of Pumpkin Juice. "Slept well?"  
  
"It's not bad, more comfortable then my other bed." James said with a smirk. "Just getting used to it. You seemed to be less comfortable, didn't have a good sleep?"  
  
Lupin seemed hesitant to answer, turning away from James and taking a piece of bacon and devouring it slowly. "A fine rest, why do you ask James?"  
  
"I don't know. You seemed tired, first of all. And not to mention, you kept getting up and washing your face. Was the room very hot?" James asked quizzed by Lupin's odd reaction.  
  
"Hm... I come from a very hot region, so the room was most uncomfortable to me James. Anyhow, what's on your schedule? Had you checked?" Lupin asked as he drew a parchment which read 'Schedule' on top.  
  
"... Oh, I completely forgot about that! I left it in my pocket before I changed out into my pajamas... It's still in there! Let's see..." James started as he drew the same styled parchment Lupin had and examined it. "Today, I have Early Morning Divination. Charm Class. Potions Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and then I have Flying Lessons for an alternative class. What about you, Lupin?"  
  
"I too have Early Morning Divination, Potions, Charms, Defense against Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. All first years have Flying Lessons as an alternative class." Lupin had said without even glancing at his paper. Maybe he already memorized his first day's class. "Well, we better hurry. I heard Madam Dreamiware is strict."  
  
"Right," James had said as they headed out of the great hall, James brushing right past Severus Snape who he had competely forgotten. Why hadn't he heard him at the Sorting...?  
  
Heading up the marble staircase to the north tower, James and Lupin were greeted by a small class of Gryffindor members, around seven including them. Amelia Bones, Molly Nello, Trent Brown, Dawn Pettigrew, Lily Evans (Oh man, she's in this class?), Arnold Weasley and themselves. Madam Dreamiware lifted her sunglasses to glance at Lupin and Potter, then nodded toward a seat in front of them. They obliged.  
  
"Alright, class." Madam Dreamiware spoke in her dreamy voice. "We are going to talk about course objectives today... Does anyone know what astronomy is?"  
  
Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Amelia Bones' hands shot up into the air.  
  
"Lee-ly," Madam Dreamiware had spoke, mispronouncing her name.  
  
"The study of stars and the moon, and how it affects our lives."  
  
"Co-leect. The study of stars, and ze moon." Madam Dreamiware had said, enchanting her chair to float into the air high above into the ceiling where the Milky Way had been sketched out and turned out the lights so the Sun Module illuminated the room.  
  
"How ze stars and ze moon affect our lives iz quite amazing, in many different ways class," Madam Dreamiware had started, "And how it determines our day iz quite amazing. The ways of ze magic is quite ze brilliant! Now, class. Does anyone know what their ZO-diac sign is?"  
  
This was a question James knew. He raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, J-ames?"  
  
"My zodiac sign is Aeries." He replied blandly, resting his chin on the pile of books in front of him after he responded.  
  
"Good. Now class. Partner up with ze neighborz, and look at the mirror ball appearing in front of you. Tell me, what you zee."  
  
Snapping her fingers, mirror balls appeared between their neighbors. Remus and James obviously paired together.  
  
James seemed confused in how to use this, prodding it with his wand a few times before a misty white smoke appeared in the ball.  
  
"Think it's broken," James said coolly, placing his wand in his pocket. "So, Lupin, what you see in this mirror ball junk?"  
  
"... Nothing. You?"  
  
"Nothing, too. This is stupid."  
  
"It iz not ze stupid! You are just not trying ze hard enuff!" Madam Dreamiware had interrupted, floating toward Remus and James and placing her hand on the ball. "Palm astronomy is ze needed in mirror ball reading. Diz created Crystal Ball, boys.... Now, watch... What do you see?"  
  
Remus looked in from one end, while James looked into another. Remus' eyes opened wide at what he saw, but when James went to see what it was he saw what he had been seeing the whole time. Him playing Quidditch for Gryffindor.  
  
"Well, boys. Truly ze amazing, no?"  
  
"... Not, bad... I guess... I saw myself playing Quidditch for Gryffindor."  
  
"Hell yeah, Potter!" James heard Trent say from the distance.  
  
"That's the spirit, James!" He heard Dawn say.  
  
"Mmhm, put zat in your dream logs. You are... er... ze sitting on it, Mr. Potta."  
  
James sat up and took the dream log off his behind.  
  
"And you, Monsieur Lupin? What iz it you see?"  
  
Remus seemed hesitant to answer once more. "A moon."  
  
"Ah... I see, quite extraordinary. No? Well, that's it boys. You may predict more if you please, but till zen, you could do whatever you please. No leaving, zo."  
  
She floated away toward Arnold Weasley and Molly Nello who were in a deep conversation. Funny third years, they are. Probably not even trying. "Well, this class is bogus. Yet, strange. Hopefully, this won't make me too cocky when I try out for Gryffindor. Eh, Remus?"  
  
"Yeah... My prediction was weird. It was a moon, and a tree. Weird, huh? Wonder what that means."  
  
"That you're going to be an astronomer while your wife is going to be a gardener." James replied jokingly as he prodded the mirror ball several times. "Dunno, Lupin. It could mean anything, I mean, it was just a half- moon and a tree."  
  
"A full moon." Remus corrected.  
  
"Whatever. It was a dumb tree and the dumb moon."  
  
"Think it means a full-moon is coming?"  
  
"Who cares..." James was busy looking at Lily who was giggling with Amelia as they exchanged what they foreseen.  
  
"Well, class. I will see you ze tommorow!"  
  
And with that, the class left...  
  
After Divination, James lost Lupin when they had split up, but met up with Sirius and Peter who had just gotten ready to go to Divination and just exchanged greetings.  
  
Dropping his books off, he went to his Potions class.  
  
--  
  
A/N:  
  
Guess who will be awaiting him at Potions? None other than Severus Snape. What will happen when they are partnered up to do an experiment? What will happen when James tries out for Quidditch... and when he is dared to ask Lily Evans out by Sirius...  
  
FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. 


	5. Chapter Five: Severus Snape

A/N: Hm... I just hope you know that the only character(s) I own is Jonah Lumina, Madam Dreamiware, and Justice Bones. Well, half of Justice Bones.  
  
--  
  
Chapter Five: Severus Snape  
  
James entered the cool room of Potions Class that the sweat from his brow had almost evaporated when he had been running past people to get to this class and not be late. Professor Joseph Cursive had leaned back in his chair with his legs upon his desk that he didn't realize James entrance, so he found it best that he was to sneak into the corner seat of the room and make sure that he wasn't discovered late.  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
"Oh, what? What what what? Oh, class! Well... welcome to Potions class! My name is Professor Cursive but you could just call me J for short, which is my muggle name Joseph. Anyhow, I will be teaching you the basic experiments such as Burn Healing Potion, Foreshadowing Potion, and-"  
  
Someone entered the room late but James couldn't really see him. His flock of hair concealed his face.  
  
"Hmm, you're late, sir. Your name?" Asked Professor Cursive.  
  
"... Severus Snape, and may I take my seat?" Answered Snape with a touchy tone.  
  
"... Yes, there is a next to... er... that Potter kid!"  
  
"No, that git?" Thought James as Severus obliged Professor Cursive's order and walked toward James and sat down next to him. He didn't even glance at James, though, he was overfocused on his work.  
  
"Crap,"  
  
"Well, class. Now, a cauldron is under your desks... You will pair up with the person next to you and follow these instructions." Flicking his wand, Professor Cursive jabbed the chalkboard as several instructions came out. "Please, Mr. Zonko. Please read out the instructions,"  
  
"Instructions upon how to make Endurance Potion:  
  
Fill cauldron with ½ Fire-nox fluid. Contaminate Cauldron with Thestral Urine ("Ew!" James heard someone scream.) Stir three times counter-clockwise then fifteen times clockwise. Add pinch of unicorn dung. ("... What the hell are we making, here? Sickness Potion?" The one named Zonko had said after reading out the fourth instruction. "This isn't endurance, Professor. This is madness.") (Clearing his throat, Zonko continued to read: ) A drop of Horn-Mesh. Let cool for seven-teen seconds before stirring counter-clockwise and then take two drops and fed to frog. If it worked, the frog will explode. If not, it will shrivel up...  
  
"Well, class. Get to work!" Professor Cursive said, as some people moved and others squirmed as their partners added Fire-Nox into the cauldron.  
  
"Pass me that container with the Thestral Urine, Potter." He heard Snape order him, not even facing him and sticking his hand out.  
  
"Only if you say the magic word," James said jokingly.  
  
"Alright. Accio container." Said Snape as the container rattled and pried its way out of James hand and into Snape's. "There, done."  
  
James growled, as he rested his chin against his pile of books while watching Snape do all the work.  
  
He watched him stir the cauldron, add a pinch of unicorn dung, and a drop of horn-mesh before Severus looked up at him and asked in a very rude manner: "Going to help, or just stare Potter?"  
  
"You seem to be having an easy time doing all that by yourself, might as well finish it." James said coolly, faking a yawn and closing his eyes to fake sleep just to iritate Severus.  
  
He seemed angered, grinding his teeth but finishing the work by taking two drops and forced the drops into the frog to see it explode. "Stupid Potter."  
  
"Excellent work, Severus, James! You created a fine Endurance Potion. 10 points to Slytherin, 10 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Justice Bones had said, his wand illuminating for a split second before dying out. Everyone else were almost done and the class had already been over, some people failed to create the Endurance Potion, others didn't finish doing it. That night, everyone who hadn't finished it would have to work on it and bring it in tommorow for homework, James wasn't one of them. He had finished it.  
  
Charms was a very boring class and almost seemed forever to finish because Professor Flitwick's squeaking voice kept waking James up. Defense against the Dark Arts was one of James' favorite classes because it was an all Gryffindor Class so he had Sirius, and Evans. Along with Remus, Jonah, Peter, Trent, Dawn, and some other Gryffindor's he wasn't introduced too. Professor Quirrel had already taken an interest to James and Sirius for their incredible knowledge of jinxes and hexes that they were asked to help some of the first years learn the Expelliarmus for the first day. James found this class amusing because people admired his talent in doing jinxes including Peter who always awed everytime he did something amazing.  
  
"James, I can't seem to get the Expelliarmus Spell to work," asked Lily who seemed to be thrusting her wand at Amelia Bones who's wand didn't seem to fly out. "Can you help me?"  
  
James stopped for a moment, but obliged.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He answered in his nervous tone, walking over to her and standing next to her. "Let me watch you try it."  
  
"Alright," Lily had said, placing two hands on the hilt of her wand and shouting "Expelliarmus!" and watched as a puff of smoke come out of her wand. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious that you're holding the wand with two hands? It's basic stuff to know that all spells and hexes are done with one hand. Go back to basics," said James before he froze. His jack-ass, concieted, fathead attitude took control of him toward Lily Evans. Oh crap, he thought.  
  
"Oh... Alright, thanks." Lily had said, looking away from James toward Amelia and starting to chant Expelliarmus but failing.  
  
James never felt like crap, he didn't even pay attention to Professor Oswald when he taught them about Jargons, and didn't try to impress anyone with his elite flying skills (Except Peter, and a bit of Jonah). He felt bad, but didn't apologize to Lily...  
  
--  
  
A/N: If you hadn't noticed, Remus is being all stiff because he doesn't feel safe with a bunch of people not knowing that he is a 'you-know-what'. James' jack-ass side is also coming into play. 


End file.
